dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hyolyn
Perfil *'Nombre:' 효린 / Hyolyn (Hyorin) *'Nombre real:' 김효정 / Kim Hyo Jung *'Apodos': Korean Beyonce, Rin, Hyorinnie y Sexy Hyorin. *'Profesión': Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Rapera, Compositora, Actriz y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento': Incheon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 164 cm *'Peso:' 47 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''B *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino: Caballo *'''Familia: Padres y hermana menor. *'Agencia: 'bríd3 Biografía En marzo de 2011, Hyolyn fue invitada a Strong Heart, programa en el que reveló que ella nació prematuramente y pesó 4,2 kg (alrededor de 9 libras) al nacer. Durante el embarazo de su madre, el agua había llenado el estómago de Hyolyn, que la llevó a nacer prematuramente. La bilis no pudo ser pasada a través de sus intestinos, lo que eventualmente daña el hígado, causando una atresia biliar. Aunque la cirugía requerida tenía pocas posibilidades de sostenimiento de la vida, Hyolyn fue capaz de sobrevivir a la cirugía de 10 horas de duración. Un año después, sin embargo, ella fue diagnosticada con la invaginación intestinal (una condición médica en donde las partes del intestino se pliega a otra sección del intestino y recibió la cirugía para enterectomía). De mayor', '''ella fue trasladada de urgencia al hospital después de desmayarse durante la grabación de una actuación de M! Countdown. '''Pre-debut.' Hyolyn audicionó para JYP dos veces. Fue aceptada en el segundo intento luego de haber conseguido el primer lugar en las audiciones. Se tenía previsto que debutaría en un grupo de cinco junto con Song Ji Eun, Min y U-JI, sin embargo, el proyecto no se concreto. Hyolyn dejó JYP y se unió a Starship Entertainment. Audiciono con la canción Hurt de Christina Aguilera. SISTAR. En junio de 2010, Hyolyn hizo su debut como miembro de Sistar en KBS Music Bank con su single debut, Push Push. 'SISTAR19.' A principios de 2011, Hyolyn y Bora formaron un subgrupo Sistar19 con el single "Ma Boy". Hyolyn tuvo la oportunidad de participar en el programa de variedades recién formado "Immortal Song 2" en junio. Ella ganó el primer episodio y recibió atención inmediata y el amor del público por su voz. Su recién descubierta popularidad ayudó a difundir el nombre de Sistar al público. Debido a su gran capacidad vocal, presencia en el escenario y en otros programas de variedades y espectáculo, ha sido etiquetada como la Beyoncé coreana por algunos cantantes dentro del país. Ella participó en el espectáculo a partir de Junio hasta Septiembre. Debut en solitario. Hyolyn comenzó su debut en solitario en noviembre de 2013, con dos canciones principales "Lonely" y One Way Love que tomo el primer lugar en todas las listas de música en Corea. Las canciones de su álbum Love and Hate alcanzaron el top 10 en las listas de música Bugs y Soribada. "One Way Love'' alcanzó el número 1 en las 10 listas de música en Corea. El álbum se compone de pistas de productores notables, incluyendo Brave Brothers y Kim Do Hoon, y colaboraciones con raperos coreanos como Mad Clown, Zico de Block B, Dok2 y Lil 'Boy de Geeks.'' El 31 de diciembre 2013 el vídeo musical de Hyolyn para la versión coreana de " Let It Go" para la película de animación de Disney Frozen fue revelado. Hyolyn dijo: "Estoy feliz de estar formando parte en la grabación de una película de Disney como representante de Corea. Me siento honrada de que voy a ser la segunda cantante de Corea para participar en la producción de Disney, después de Lena Park, quien cantó Reflection de Mulan". El 5 de octubre de 2016, Starship confirma Hyolyn realizara su regreso en solitario en el mes de octubre con un nuevo mini-álbum. Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''Stay'' tema para My Lawyer, Mr. Joe 2 (2019) *''Just Stay'' tema para Still 17 (2018) *''Dreamy Love'' tema para Money Flower (2018) *''Spring Watch'' tema para The Black Knight (2017) *''Always'' tema para Live Up to Your Name (2017) *''Our Tears'' tema para Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth (2017) *''I Miss You'' tema para Uncontrollably Fond (2016) *''Come A Little Closer'' tema para Warm and Cozy (2015) *''Goodbye'' tema para My Love From the Star (2014) *''Crazy Of You'' tema para Master's Sun (2013) *''I Choose To Love You'' tema para How To Love Smart 2 (2012) *''Superstar (junto a Ailee y Park Ji Yeon)'' tema para Dream High 2 (2012) *''Who You Are To Me'' tema para Man of Honor (2011) Temas para Películas *''Turnaround'' (KOR Ver.) ''tema para The Little Prince (2015) *''Let It Go (KOR Ver.) tema para Frozen (2013) Programas de TV * 2018: Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (Ep. 403) * 2018: Happy Together (TV Show) * 2017: Running Man (SBS, 2017) Ep.348-349 * 2016: Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook * 2016: Running Man (SBS. Ep. 307) y Aparición especial Ep. 316 * 2016: Duet Song Festival * 2016: King of Mask Singer * 2015: Unpretty Rapstar 2 * 2015: 'NO.MERCY * '''2015: '''I Am Singer 3 * '''2015: '''Yaman TV (con MONSTA X) * '''2015: '''MV Bank Stardust Season 2 Episode 3- (BTOB, AOA, HIGH4, SISTAR) * '''2015: '''Star Golden Bell * '''2014: '''Guerilla Date con SISTAR (Entertainment Weekly) * '''2014: '''1000 Song Challenge * '''2014: '''Immortal Song 2 * '''2013: 'Running Man * '''2013: Immortal Songs 2 * 2013: MNET School Of Rock * 2013: 'Shinhwa Broadcast * '''2013: '''Hello Counselor * '''2013: '''Qualifications of Men * '''2013: '''Happy Together (TV Show) Ep. 326 * '''2012: '''Idol Brain * '''2012: 'Running Man * '2012: '''Live Talk Show Taxi *'2012: KBS Musik Bank (junto al actor Lee Jang Woo y HyunA) * 2012: '''The Beatles Code (Season 2) * '''2012: SNL Korea 2 * 2012: 'Immortal Songs 2 * '''2012: '''Pit-a-Pat Shake * '''2011: 'Running Man * '2011: '''Lunar New Year King of Idols * '''2011: 'Immortal Songs 2 * '2011: 'Strong Heart * '2010: 'Oh My School Conciertos/Tours * '''HYOLYN 2019 1st World Tour ''TRUE'' *Febrero 23 - Londres, Reino Unido - Electric Ballroom *Mayo 29 – Berlín, Alemania – Kesselhaus *Mayo 31 – Amsterdam, Netherlands - Melkweg Oz *Junio 02 – París, Francia – Alhambra *Junio 05 – Madrid, España – Joy Eslava (CANCELADO) *Junio 22 – Taipei, Taiwán - ATT Showbox *Junio 30 – Tokyo, Japón - Shinjuku Reny *Julio 06 – Kuala Lumpur, Malasia - Dewan Wawasan Menara PGRM * Live In Los Angeles (2017.03.19) * Live In New York (2017.03.18) * Starship X Label Busan Concert (2014.08.16) * Starship X Label Seul Concert (2014.12.05) Discografía Álbum Mini Álbum Single Colaboraciones *GOT7 - One and Only You (feat. Hyolyn) (2018) *Justin Oh - Jekyll & Hyde (feat. Hyolyn (2017) *Far East Movement - Umbrella (feat. Hyolyn & Gill Chang) (2016) *Hyolyn (feat. Basick) - My Love (Unpretty Rapstar 2) (2015) *Sangjuna (Jeong Jun Ha & Yoon Sang) - My Life (feat. Hyolyn) (Infinity Challenge "Yeongdong Expressway Music Festival") (2015) *San E & Hyolyn - Coach Me (feat. Joo Heon (MONSTA X)) (NO.MERCY) (2015) * MC Mong - Faulty Fan (feat. Gary & Hyolyn) (2014) * Mad Clown - Without You (feat. Hyolyn) (2014) * Dynamic Duo - Hot Wings (feat. Hyolyn) (2013) * ElectroBoyz - Ma Boy 2 (feat. Hyolyn) (2011) * K.Will - Amazed (feat. Simon D & Hyolyn) (2011) * Jang Geun Suk & Hyolyn - Magic Drag (Yepp CF Song) (2010) Premios Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop:' SISTAR **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina. **'Sub Unidad: 'SISTAR19 **'Tipo de voz': Soprano ***'Rango': C3 ~ G#6 (3 octavas y 4 notas) ***'Registro': F#3/G3 ~ Eb5/E5 *'Grupo proyecto:' Dazzling Red (2012) *'Idioma: '''Coreano (Fluido) e Inglés (Básico). *'Fanclub: ' ''Hyotties. * Mascotas: 3 gatos (Leno, Lego y Simba) * Nació con atresia biliar congénita que generalmente se muestra en los recién nacidos, derritiendo lentamente el conducto biliar extrapolar y causando la muerte antes de que el bebé llegue a 2 si no se trata adecuadamente. A causa de esto tuvo una cirugía mientras era bebé, dejandole una larga cicatriz en el estómago que cubrió con un tatuaje. "La cicatriz en mi barriga fue mi mayor complejo. Siempre que quería usar ropa bonita no podía (debido a la cicatriz) así que en lugar de mostrar la cicatriz, busqué una manera de cubrirla ", explicó Hyorin. También explicó el significado detrás del tatuaje: "Significa la religión y significa cantar para alguien". * Fue cinta negra en Taekwondo durante la secundaria. * Audicionó para JYP dos veces. Fue aceptada en el segundo intento. Se tenía previsto que debutaría en un grupo de cinco junto con Song Ji Eun, Min y U-JI, sin embargo, el proyecto no se concreto. Hyolyn dejó JYP y se unió a Starship Entertainment. * Cantó junto a Stevie Wonder en los premios MAMA 2013. * Es la segunda coreana en cantar para la canción principal de la producción de Disney, Frozen. * Fue invitada a llevar la antorcha en los "17th Incheon Asian Games". * Fue invitada al Special Chuseok episodio de "I Am A Singer", siendo la primera idol en ir a tal programa, donde asisten grandes y legendarios cantantes. * Quedo en 3° lugar en el programa de competencia Unpretty Rapstar 2. * Junto a su compañero de dueto dieron su toque personal a la canción “Butterfly” de BTS en el episodio más reciente de “Duet Song Festival”! En el episodio del 13 de enero del popular programa de duetos, Hyorin formó un equipo con su compañero Jo Yong Woo para la segunda ronda de la competición. Tras interpretar “Goodbye” de Jung Jae Wook en el pasado episodio, para esta tercera ronda escogieron interpretar la lenta y emotiva canción “Butterfly” del álbum de BTS “The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Part 2”. * Es la primera artista K-pop en firmar con la discográfica global de EDM "Spinnin Records" HyoLyn de SISTAR estará entrando en el mercado global con Spinnin 'Records!El 27 de febrero, Starship Entertainment anunció oficialmente que HyoLyn firmó recientemente con el sello discográfico global de EDM. También se reveló que ella es la primera artista de K-Pop en hacerlo y que planea colaborar el artista EDM Coreano Justin Oh en Marzo.Spinnin 'Records ha trabajado con muchos artistas famosos de EDM incluyendo Martin Garrix, Hardwell y Tiesto. Mientras tanto, HyoLyn tiene previsto tener su primera gira en solitario en norteamericana en marzo. * Transparent Agency (Agencia organizadora del showcase de HyoLyn en Estados Unidos) decidió poner a la venta una serie adicional de boletos VIP Meet & Greet para el showcase de HyoLyn en New York y Los Angeles debido a la alta demanda. * Co-escribio la letra de la versión coreana de "Jekyll & Hyde" de Justin Oh. * Ella y "BLUE MOON" de Changmo producido por GroovyRoom, tomó el puesto número 1 en las listas en tiempo real Genie Music, Olleh Music, Soribada, and Bugs. * El 23 de julio de 2017 Hyolyn abrió una cuenta de Youtube. * En 2017 el contrato de Hyorin y las demás miembros de SISTAR con Starship expiró por lo que decidieron una separación del grupo; si bien no se sabía de la decisión de Hyorin, El 09 de septiembre, tres meses después, la cantante publicó una carta escrita a mano en Instagram donde anunció que seguirá sin agencia por el momento: “Hola a todos y a Star1 (el fanclub de SISTAR). Parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Siento dar las noticias tan tarde cuando todo el mundo ha estado preocupado. He decidido escribir por primera vez para contar mi historia. He considerado esto mucho tiempo. Cómo debería empezar, qué clase de música os mostraré en el futuro. Después de pensar y pensar, aunque aún tengo muchas faltas, he decidido seguir mi camino. Durante siete años, como cantante, como Hyorin de SISTAR, pude ser el centro de atención debido a formar parte de la familia de Starship Entertainment y de los integrantes de SISTAR. Quiero mostrarles una gratitud que no puede ser contenida en las palabras y trabajaré para devolver todo el amor recibido. Aunque estoy un poco asustada del futuro, estoy emocionada por el nuevo comienzo. Aunque hay muchas dificultades en empezar sola, no perderé de vista lo que significa ser Hyorin. Con el valor por delante, daré el siguiente paso en mi futuro”. *El 12 de noviembre de 2017 a través de Instagram, Hyolyn expresó "Después de pensarlo mucho, fundé una agencia, así podré hacer música variada", la agencia se llama bríd3 (Se lee Bridge, osea, puente en inglés, ya que quiere hacer un puente con la música para comunicarse con la gente). Es una agencia individual hasta el momento. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (daum) *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Instagram oficial *YouTube *Facebook *Twitter Galería Hyolyn - Love & Hate 2.jpg Hyolyn - Erase 1.jpg Hyolyn - Dark Panda 2.jpg Hyolyn – Love Like This.jpg Hyolyn – One Step.jpg Hyolyn – Paradise.jpg Hyolyn - Blue Moon.jpg Hyolyn - Fruity.jpg Vídeografía Hyorin - Lonely|Lonely Hyorin - One Way Love|One Way Love Hyolyn X Joo Young - Erase|Hyolyn X Joo Young - Erase (feat. Iron) Hyolyn x Zico x Paloalto - Dark Panda|Hyolyn X Zico X Paloalto - Dark Panda Hyolyn X Bumkey X Joo Young - Love Line|Hyolyn X Bumkey X Joo Young - Love Line Yang Da Il & Hyolyn - And Then|Yang Da Il & Hyolyn - And Then Hyolyn - Love Like This|Love Like This (feat. DOK2) Hyolyn - One Step|One Step (feat. Jay Park) bríd3 Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2013 Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCEO